


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dr. STONE Week 2020, Established Relationship, Flowers, Found Family, M/M, Reflection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a sprinkle of chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Ryusui hurried over to the pair to see that Mirai had just finished braiding some flowers into Tsukasa's hair. The pair looked at him and he saw that she had matching ones braided into her hair as well. The sight was so precious it made his heart swell. The two of them looked up at him and smiled then Tsukasa motioned to the free spot on their blanket.“Don’t mind if I do.” Ryusui hummed before he sat down next to him.Mirai motioned to her flowery handiwork and asked, “Doesn’t he look pretty?”“Absolutely stunning!” Ryusui agreed with a grin. He winked at Tsukasa and had to fight the urge to kiss him when the corner of his mouth curved upward in a little smile. Other than that subtle action he hadn’t reacted at all. Someone else might’ve missed it. Not Ryusui. Never.“Now it's your turn,” Mirai hummed.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

Ryusui smiled when a breeze tousled the ends of his hair. It was yet another beautiful day in the Stone World. He stood on the deck of the Perseus and grinned as he watched everyone work on keeping her in perfect working order. They cared about the ship nearly as much as he did and that was a wonderful change of pace from those he’d been surrounded by in the Old World.

His father didn’t care to learn about the things he was interested in. All that man wanted was for Ryusui to be a proper heir to the family business. Tough luck since he ended up with a son that didn’t care to simply fall in line like a sheep. Ryusui met a great many people during his travels but he wasn’t sure he’d call any of them friends. Acquaintances, perhaps. Maybe colleagues if he wanted to sound all professional like his dear old dad.

These days, however, Ryusui felt like he was constantly surrounded by friends. Everyone was so genuine and wonderful. He smiled as he waved to a pair of passing villagers that were carrying supplies. They offered him grins in response. This life sure was different than the one he used to have and frankly Ryusui thought that was pretty great.

“Hey! Ryusui!”

He turned towards the sound of the shout to see Chrome on his way over to him. Ryusui smiled from ear to ear then said, “This is a pleasant change of pace. You never visit me aboard my ship unless Senku needs something.” He paused then narrowed his eyes. “Does he need something?”

Chrome shook his head then explained, “Nah, I mean not _really_. Sorta. We were just wondering if you wanted to discuss some potentially baaaad upgrades to the ship over lunch.”

“I’m always up for discussion of my ship!” Ryusui laughed. He continued to smile as he slapped Chrome on the back a bit harder than necessary then added, “But I’m afraid I’ve already got lunch plans!”

“I told him you’d say that.” Chrome replied. He rubbed the back of his head and suggested, “We could meet up when you’re free later.”

“Sounds good, I’ll stop by the science lab as soon as I have a moment.” Ryusui replied with a grin. It wasn’t forced or for show. There was no need for him to put on a front these days. The people he was surrounded by genuinely made him want to smile.

Once Chrome wandered off to chat up one of the other villagers, Ryusui looked up at the position of the sun in the sky. Speaking of his lunch plans, he had to get going. When had it gotten so late? He must've lost track of the time. There was no part of him that wanted to be late to the festivities. He hurried off the ship, making sure to compliment everyone he passed on their fine work. Such a small thing did wonders for both morale and motivation.

After that he headed for the path through the woods he'd traveled quite a few times by now. He followed the dirt road until he came upon a clearing. Ryusui paused for a moment to admire the field of delicate looking flowers as they swayed in the breeze. No matter how many times he saw it, the sight took his breath away. This beautiful place existed in the Stone World and it just made him wonder what else was out there. Maybe one day he’d get to travel the world and see for himself.

A giggle knocked him out of his thoughts and Ryusui instinctively smiled. His gaze traveled over the lovely field until it landed upon Tsukasa and Mirai sitting in a cozy spot. Ryusui’s chest was warmed by the sight of their happy smiles while they talked softly to one another.

He and Tsukasa had been dating for a while now. Well, maybe dating wasn’t the right word. Things were different in this Stone World of theirs, after all. Perhaps dating as they knew it would never again be the term for being close to someone. Not that it mattered what it was called. Either way one chose to look at it, the two of them were a couple and it was well known to others.

Mirai was their number one supporter. In fact, he wasn’t sure they’d have gotten this far if not for her. He really did owe her more than he could ever repay. That was certainly saying something with just how much he was worth. Whether it be in this world or the one of the past, there was still nothing he could ever give her that would amount to what she’d given him.

He hurried over to the pair to see that Mirai had just finished braiding some flowers into Tsukasa's hair. The pair looked at him and he saw that she had matching ones braided into her hair as well. The sight was so precious it made his heart swell. The two of them looked up at him and smiled then Tsukasa motioned to the free spot on their blanket.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Ryusui hummed before he sat down next to him.

Mirai motioned to her flowery handiwork and asked, “Doesn’t he look pretty?”

“Absolutely stunning!” Ryusui agreed with a grin. He winked at Tsukasa and had to fight the urge to kiss him when the corner of his mouth curved upward in a little smile. Other than that subtle action he hadn’t reacted at all. Someone else might’ve missed it. Not Ryusui. Never.

“Now it's your turn,” Mirai hummed.

“My–?” Ryusui didn’t get to finish asking before Tsukasa removed his hat and set it aside. He sat there and grinned like an idiot as the two of them braided flowers into sections of his hair. These were the kinds of moments he never used to experience back home. It was a form of intimacy that he quickly realized he enjoyed a whole lot. Once he had a taste he couldn’t get enough.

As soon as Tsukasa and Mirai were finished with their braids they took a second to admire their handiwork. Then they looked at each other and nodded. Clearly they approved of what they saw.

“Am I as pretty as you two now?” Ryusui asked then he bat his eyes playfully. It was times like these that he missed being able to take selfies the most. He just knew a picture of the three of them with their braids and flowers would make a perfect screensaver.

“Almost,” They replied simultaneously.

Ryusui snorted as the two of them chuckled at their little unplanned moment. The sound of the pair’s soft laughter warmed Ryusui to his core. They deserved nothing but happiness. He wanted to give them the world. He wanted them to have the absolute best life possible.

Mirai’s stomach growled so she turned her attention to the basket in the middle of the blanket. With her distracted momentarily, Ryusui met Tsukasa's gaze and his heart fluttered shamelessly. He’d wondered if that might calm down one day. It was still just as strong as it was when it first started happening. Evidently, he was stuck with the feeling. He didn’t mind it one bit.

His grin widened, he wiggled his eyebrows, then he laughed when Tsukasa pinched his cheek in response. The dark-haired man's hand fell away from his face and rested on his thigh. Yet another incredibly intimate gesture that Ryusui absolutely adored. No words were necessary. He put his hand atop Tsukasa's and watched as Mirai finished rummaging through the basket.

“This is going to be our most delicious picnic yet!” Mirai chirped.

Ryusui nodded as he listened to her explain all the food that she helped make. She was so proud of herself that he couldn’t help but beam as well. He pat her on the head with his free hand and assured her that he couldn’t wait to taste it all.

Mirai handed Ryusui a plate and asked, “Do you know how to make flower crowns?”

“Can't say that I do,” he replied with a shake of his head. That wouldn’t have been a skill his father would’ve deemed worthy of learning. Frankly, he'd never given it much thought himself. A tiny part of him regretted it now as he watched the way Tsukasa smiled and thanked Mirai for the plate she handed him. The guy deserved a crown as lovely as he was. Ryusui supposed he had an entirely different outlook on flowers these days.

“It's not that hard! I can teach you after we eat,” Mirai assured him.

“I look forward to it,” Ryusui replied with a warm smile. It wasn’t even sort of a lie. He looked forward to every moment they spent together. If he happened to learn a new skill as well that was just a bonus.

The majority of their lunch consisted of the pair listening to Mirai’s stories about her adventures and chuckling softly at the funny parts. Every now and then they’d interject an opinion, but they were mostly content to watch her talk about how much fun she was having. Ryusui totally got that. In this world he wasn’t expected to be some perfect heir. There was no judgement because he didn’t act a certain way or uphold some ridiculous standard. He could just be himself, enjoy his life to the fullest, and he still had an incredible group of people that cared about him. None nearly as much as his present company.

Being with Tsukasa and Mirai made him feel things that were incredibly confusing for him at first. It was only after a bit of reflection and a minor intervention on Francois’ end that he finally came to realize just what those things were. He loved them both dearly. In a way unlike he’d ever loved anyone else before. He couldn’t be any happier to have them in his life. They were more precious to him than any real family he’d ever known. He smiled fondly at the thought.

Tsukasa glanced at the blond to find that he was staring with that goofy look upon his face. He raised a curious eyebrow at him and asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because I love you,” Ryusui replied matter-of-factly.

Tsukasa’s eyes widened and his cheeks were immediately tinted with blush. Mirai giggled then covered her face with her hands. She spread her fingers just enough to peek at the two of them as she continued to smile. Ryusui leaned in for a kiss but Tsukasa caught his face to thwart him. That didn’t deter the blond in the slightest. He kissed the palm of the hand upon his face then smiled. Tsukasa shoved him backwards and Ryusui chuckled as he fell over.

The force of his back hitting the ground caused dozens of flower petals to leap into the air all around him. Ryusui smiled as he watched them flutter back downward slowly. It was a magical moment, as so many simple times were when they had to do with his present company. Mirai and Tsukasa flopped over on either side of him and made even more petals jump into the air. They kissed Ryusui’s cheeks at the same time then all three of them watched the flower petal show. Ryusui couldn’t help but smile so widely that his cheeks hurt. He had absolutely no desire to change his life. This was contentment.

Once the last of the petals had fallen Mirai sat up and grabbed Ryusui’s hat. She put it on her head then stood and declared, “I’m the captain now!”

Ryusui laughed loudly and agreed that all the power was definitely in the hat. He also mentioned that the look suited her, but she needed a crew. A butterfly flew by and Mirai started to chase it as she shouted about how it would be the perfect first mate. He continued to lie there as he listened to her joyous laugh.

Tsukasa put his hand upon the blond’s cheek and pulled his face towards him. Ryusui didn’t even have a chance to speak before Tsukasa kissed him so sweetly that he was sure he’d melt on the spot. Their lips just barely touched as they moved against each other tenderly. Such a light touch was enough to render him useless. They parted and stared into one another’s eyes for a moment. Ryusui was positive he’d never seen a more beautiful sight than that of Tsukasa surrounded by so many flowers. He never wanted to forget this moment.

Genuine affection shined in Tsukasa’s eyes as he whispered, “I love you, too.”

Ryusui knew that. He could feel it in every gaze, every touch. All the memories they made together were dripping with the overwhelming feeling. Still, it was nice to hear it said aloud. Tsukasa rubbed his cheek with his thumb and a smile stretched across Ryusui’s face. His cheeks darkened with happy blush. He’d never get enough of the little moments like these.

Tears pooled in Ryusui’s eyes and he shut them. It wasn’t because of sadness. He was nearly overwhelmed by just how happy he was and that was just as valid a reason as any to get misty-eyed. He continued to smile as he nuzzled Tsukasa’s warm hand. His life now was better than he ever could’ve dreamed it’d be. He wouldn’t give it up for anything.

“Incoming!”

Ryusui didn’t even have time to squeak before Mirai let out a war-cry and landed on top of him. The force of the sudden impact knocked the wind out of him and he was left stunned for a moment. Mirai pushed herself to a seated position and flexed then asked, “How was that?”

“That was a damn near perfect diving crossbody,” Tsukasa said proudly. He pat her on the head and added, “Well done.”

“Well d–! Why was I an unsuspecting victim in this impromptu practice!” Ryusui yelped.

“It wouldn’t have been as effective if you knew it was coming,” Mirai replied flatly. She looked over at Tsukasa and he nodded in agreement.

Ryusui shook his head and sighed, “Why are you even practicing these things? I thought we were supposed to make flower crowns.”

“Brother says that I need to be prepared for any situation whether it be painting nails or wrestling a crocodile,” Mirai declared.

Ryusui bolted upright then clutched his stomach. Moving that quickly had been a mistake and it felt like the wind was knocked right out of him again. He didn’t have time for that and shrieked, “You are _not_ wrestling any crocodiles!”

“Of course she isn’t,” Tsukasa chimed in. He pulled Ryusui over to him so that his back was up against his chest and slid his arms around his waist. Tsukasa rested his chin on his shoulder and hummed, “But knowing that she has the skills to take care of herself is the important part.”

Ryusui muttered a bunch of incoherent nonsense then finally shouted, “Flower crowns!”

“You really want to learn about them, huh?” Mirai chuckled.

“Cut him a break he’s just concerned about your wellbeing and doesn’t know how to properly express that kind of thing,” Tsukasa explained. His grip on Ryusui’s waist tightened for just a moment.

Mirai smiled from ear to ear then hugged Ryusui as best she could in their current position. It ended up being more of a three-person hug but none of them were complaining. She pulled away and tilted her head as she said, “I appreciate it. I care about you too. That’s why I’d wrestle a crocodile for you.”

“No you won’t!” Ryusui yelped. Tsukasa chuckled behind him then kissed the back of his neck. Mirai simply grinned then skipped off to collect some flowers for their project. He breathed a sigh of relief that was a bit more painful than breathing should’ve been. Right. He’d been _attacked_. He’d be feeling that one for a while.

Tsukasa nuzzled the back of his neck then whispered, “You’re going to be a really good dad one day. I look forward to seeing it.”

Ryusui’s whole face started to burn. After a few seconds that felt as long as days he finally managed to mutter, “I don’t know about all that. My father wasn’t exactly the greatest, so I don’t have much to go off of.”

“And yet look how you turned out,” Tsukasa replied. “I don’t think anyone here has a bigger heart than you.”

“It must be all the greed surging through me,” Ryusui chuckled.

Tsukasa slipped his hand into Ryusui’s and threaded their fingers together. They remained against his stomach but were now intertwined. “No, there’s more to it than that. You care about others with every fiber of your being. That’s the kind of lasting impression you’d leave upon the next generation.”

“Actually, when you say it like that it’s a bit terrifying…” Ryusui chuckled nervously.

Tsukasa squeezed his hand and asked, “Would it help if I said I’ll be there to hold your hand through both the good and bad?”

Ryusui felt his ears start to burn as they darkened with blush. His whole body felt flushed because of those words. There was an undeniable joyous feeling that accompanied the warmth. The fact that mere words could make him feel something so amazing was incredible. He turned to look at Tsukasa over his shoulder. His voice was a mere whisper as he asked, “Really? You mean that?”

“Absolutely. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Tsukasa hummed with a warm smile. He nuzzled the blond’s cheek. “I’m in this for the long haul.”

Ryusui opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. He simply returned the smile and nodded. Yeah, with Tsukasa by his side there wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. No adventure too grand. He shut his eyes and hummed contently when Tsukasa kissed the corner of his mouth.

“All right, stop making out and focus,” Mirai demanded. She dropped the armful of flowers she held right by the pair and tapped her foot impatiently.

Ryusui jolted in surprise then yelped, “We weren’t!”

“We were pretty close…” Tsukasa mumbled.

“Nuh uh!” Ryusui shrieked. He was a flustered mess yet again as the other two laughed.

Mirai settled down with them and Ryusui scooted away from Tsukasa so he could join in the festivities as well. While he would’ve loved to zone out and think all about what he and Tsukasa were just discussing, there was no time. Mirai had already begun her lesson and she didn’t slow down for anyone. Ryusui was determined to master this skill and add it to his growing repertoire so he could show it off as soon as possible.

He glanced at Tsukasa and found him looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Ryusui felt his whole face start to burn when Tsukasa winked then smiled at him. How that man had such power when he didn’t even say a word was a mystery he might never unravel. Ryusui casually scooted closer to his boyfriend so their knees were touching. At least it had been his goal to be casual. When he looked up at Mirai she had a deadpan expression on her face.

“What?” He asked.

“You guys are so embarrassing,” She replied matter-of-factly.

Ryusui stiffened yet again. She didn’t pull any punches, much like her brother– who happened to be chuckling softly to himself after that. Ryusui nudged him with his elbow and grunted, “You’re not supposed to be amused by that.”

Tsukasa shrugged and replied, “When she’s right, she’s right.”

“I can’t believe either of you. I’m offended.” Ryusui motioned towards himself in an exaggerated fashion. “This is my offended face.”

“Looks a lot like your normal face to me,” Tsukasa replied. Mirai hummed in agreement and nodded.

“Hey!” Ryusui tossed a handful of flowers at him.

“Don’t do that!” Mirai gasped. She pouted and crossed her arms then glared at him.

“See what you did? Got me in trouble with the teacher.” Ryusui grumbled. He smacked the flowers out of Tsukasa’s hand then gave him a smug look.

“Oh boy.” Mirai shook her head. “Shouldn’t have done that.”

“Do you know just how many choke holds I happen to be an expert in using?” Tsukasa asked with a smile that just spelled trouble.

Ryusui squeaked then scrambled to his feet and took off running. “You’ll never take me alive!”

“That’s so cute I think I’ll give you a head start!” Tsukasa called after him. He stood and calmly dusted himself off then a grin spread across his face. He winked at Mirai and said, “Be right back.”

“Be sure to go for the legs so he can’t run away again,” Mirai said as she continued to string flowers together.

“See? Practical and useful knowledge. I have no idea what he was so concerned about.” He pat Mirai’s head then began his pursuit. Mirai simply sat there and shook her head as she waited for the sound of Ryusui’s inevitable squeal.

**Author's Note:**

> God theyre just so soft and in love im gonna cry
> 
> Ryusui deserves all the happiness and love and a family that loves him just as fiercely as he does them 
> 
> Tsukasa teaching Mirai wrestling moves “just in case” then being proud when she executes them properly is galaxy brain
> 
> Mirai calling them out for being embarrassing is hilarious XD


End file.
